


Dear Fading Embers

by xehaxig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehaxig/pseuds/xehaxig
Summary: My dear fading embersI now lay smolderingFlames but ash and cindersDying, sadness unrelenting





	Dear Fading Embers

I remember the day we lit aflame  
We burned ever so bright  
I felt as if I was above the sun  
So joyous about the love we shared

We would cool during moments  
But the flames burned ever strong  
We'd flicker and flutter to the sound of our hearts  
And dim when night fell and neither could stay awake

When we came together   
It was like a match was struck  
We burned brighter and hotter than before  
I felt infinite

But  
It changed

I noticed your flames  
Which used to roar with splender  
Dying down   
No longer dancing among my own

I watched, I reached  
I pleaded for an answer  
But you shook your head  
And smiled without the warmth of before

I learned many new things  
When that light flickered out  
When the flames were snuffed out  
And the cold returned

You didnt understand my flames  
Nor the way they would bend  
You didnt understand my hearth  
Nor what made me burn

You sought out the cold  
You sought its soft white features  
The snow I once had thought was gentle and kind  
Only to learn it was sharp and unforgiving

You promised my flames would never die  
Before you took the coals and wood,  
Which once fueled my love,  
And tossed them to the mud

My dear fading embers  
I now lay smoldering  
Flames but ash and cinders  
Dying, sadness unrelenting

My flames which brought me pride  
Now fill me with hurt

I remember your hand upon mine  
On the days where I wanted to give up

I remember the feel of your breath against my back  
As we kept each other alight with love

I remember your eyes  
When they stared at me with such affection

But a memory can be a painful thing  
And the pain is never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, after the end of a relationship I had for years. It felt good to do poetry again after so long, and it really helped me find an outlet. 
> 
> This is a very personal piece for me, and if you know the individuals involved please don't start anything. I'm still hurting, even if it's been like. 4 months since the breakup. Our relationship was almost for 5 years.


End file.
